


[润雅] 巡恋歌

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: 润雅
Kudos: 10





	[润雅] 巡恋歌

篇一：Initials MJ

进行分手后财产分割的时候，他不知道是脑袋发了什么热，居然跟相叶雅纪提出自己要养那只猫。  
确切地说，他们的猫。  
相叶雅纪收拾东西的手停下来，抬起头看他，平静的眼神里带点诧异。  
他努力让自己表情镇定。

“那个，你接下来工作很忙吧。”  
他说，看着趴在垫子上面懒洋洋软绵绵的波斯猫。  
“我们好歹也在一起了这么久，我还是可以帮你减少一点麻烦。”  
然而单是往猫的方向跨一步，那不知好歹的生物就立即起身，踱步到离他更远的地方。

他和过往的每一次一样尴尬，不愿意转头去看相叶雅纪，他知道相叶雅纪把这一切都看在眼里，说不定已经在他背后笑了。  
他估计会开口拒绝，摆着手宽宏大量地表示还是他来养。  
毕竟一开始买猫的人是相叶，实际上养猫的，也是相叶。  
他的贡献，大概只是给猫起名字而已。

“你确定？”  
出乎他的意料，相叶没多说什么，他看了松本润一眼，然后越过松本润，从柜子里拿出他的一排衬衫，随便叠一叠，塞进箱子里。  
他弯腰的时候身上的衬衫在裤腰的地方露出一截衣角，露出精瘦紧实的侧腰，动作和语气都随口得平淡，几乎是漠不关心的意味。  
松本润也不知道自己从哪里得来的倔强，相叶雅纪一问，他就非得回嘴，相叶雅纪语气里那觉得松本润似乎做不到的隐含意，让他觉得自己非得做到不可。  
“当然确定。”  
他回答，语气不受控制地变得强硬。  
“不过就是只猫，我完全可以照顾好。”

“那好。”  
相叶雅纪点一点头，他环视一圈松本润的公寓，确定了自己什么都没有留下，然后关上旅行箱，轻快地落锁。  
“那拉面就交给你照顾了。”  
他将箱子拎下地，垃圾袋扎好口，穿上外套，戴好帽子和口罩。  
站在松本润面前，相叶雅纪只留下了一双眼睛与他相望。那双眼睛里面快乐也无悲伤也无，只和他对视一秒就错开了。  
“再见，松本君。”  
他们擦肩而过，门悄然落锁，松本润感到胃一阵揪紧，闷闷地疼。  
可能是那恢复到了他们最初相识时候的称呼像一块冰，沿着他意识的食道艰难地滑进了他身体。

相叶雅纪下楼离开，松本润站在窗口，看着他走到保姆车旁边，毛躁又轻率地把箱子丢到后面，自己上了车。相叶雅纪的经纪人从窗口里探出手来对窗口的松本润挥了挥，而相叶雅纪再也没有露面。  
车子开远，很快地转过街角消失不见。

结束了。  
他想。  
和超级偶像相叶雅纪历时一年半的恋爱。  
就此终了。

松本润关上窗坐回沙发上面，打开电视，又恰恰好地看到相叶雅纪那张熟悉的脸。  
相叶雅纪坐在桌边，面对满桌新鲜的烤扇贝，和他新剧里的搭档一起，两个人同时露出幸福又满足的表情。  
相叶雅纪看着另一个人笑得开心，而另一个人被刚烤好的扇贝烫得口齿不清，依旧大声地感叹赞叹。  
“啊——好吃——尝到了大海的味道——”  
“我都有点心动了。”  
“今天的相叶雅纪有点不一样啊——”

看得他一阵一阵的气闷。  
没有了气相叶雅纪的权力，他几乎要迁怒到那位名叫樱井翔的仓鼠先生身上。  
他看着背景里的千叶渔港，觉得此刻摄像机拍摄下的那两个人的镜头，足以抵消所有他先对相叶雅纪提出分手的胜利感和此刻相叶雅纪离去后他隐约感觉到的那一丝解脱。  
正想要起身关上电视，面前突然黑影闪过，松本润看着那只被他取名为拉面的猫跳上了电视机，安稳地呆在顶端，尾巴轻巧地甩动。  
松本润瞪它，它无所谓地四处望着，或许其实什么也不想干，只是想要阻挠松本润关上电视。  
猫不一定很认主，但如果一定要拿相叶雅纪和松本润相比，拉面大概还是知道，电视里这个，比沙发上那个亲近。  
毕竟沙发上的这个，从不给它喂食也不替它铲屎，还给它取了一个拉面这样毫不负责的愚蠢名字。

“小翔，小翔小翔，在这样的海边吃烤扇贝是——”  
“第一次！”  
猫尾巴当然挡不住相叶雅纪大喊OK的愉快笑脸和樱井翔闪闪发光的眼睛，节目还远没结束，松本润已经无法妥协地起身赶猫，关掉了电视。  
不愉快。  
极度的不愉快。  
在一起一年半的时间，相叶雅纪都没有和他一起去过千叶的渔港。  
那个叫樱井翔的人，不过是将要和相叶雅纪共演，就得到了相叶雅纪整整一天悉心策划的招待。

“嘛，可你也不会像翔桑那样，满脸感动地对相叶雅纪说他煮的没放盐的意面好吃吧？”  
他在他们正式分手两周后出门喝酒，叫上了在电视台工作的相叶番组的制作人二宫和也。  
他们是大学同学，成为社会人之后也是好朋友，二宫和也是他认识相叶雅纪的契机，也是极少数几个对他们的事情知情的人。  
虽然番组的收录时间一贯很固定，今日二宫晚了将近两个小时才抵达。酒过三巡，二宫和也貌似不经意地回答了松本润那算是半开玩笑的苦涩抱怨。  
像是开玩笑，其实挺认真。  
松本润觉得最爱吃的素拉面也变得有点食不下咽。

“但那就是没必要犯的错误吧？”  
他开口，看着二宫和也的眼神一键切换似的锐利起来。  
“错误？”  
二宫看起来比平常还要疲倦，兴致缺缺地用筷子挑盘子里面的生鱼片，是单纯玩弄食物的行为，没有吃的意思。  
那锐利的目光一闪即逝，他懒散地翘一翘嘴角。

“他是你的部下吗，J？是你的助理，或者你的合作人？还是你是他的Manager？”  
松本润放下筷子，皱一皱眉头。  
“是恋人，如果我们还没分手的话。我是他的饭，分不分手……也是一样。”  
他沉着嗓子，轻描淡写。  
“我明明教过他很多遍应该怎么煮意面，他到底学到哪里去了，学成那个样子？”  
他回答，语气刻板，二宫和也笑了出来。  
“真严厉啊。”  
想想笑意更深。  
“从在一起到分手，相叶氏都不知道你是他的fan吧？”

松本润视线转向别处，并不回答。  
“他总是会被要求做各种各样的事情的，不多学一点怎么办？不会时时刻刻都有你帮他。”  
“对于fan来说，相叶雅纪不只是他自己。”  
他端起酒杯一饮而尽。

二宫和也静静看他。  
“说起来，拉面君怎么样了？”  
松本润拉起衬衫的袖子露出手臂，上面新新旧旧全是猫爪的抓痕。  
二宫和也叹为观止地望着松本润伤痕累累的手。  
“要我告诉雅君一声，让风pon去你家把猫接走吗？”  
松本润犹豫一会儿，摇摇头。

“没必要。”他说，平淡的语气里没有波澜。  
“我和拉面君最近感情变好了，我照顾得来。”

二宫和也便不再提，天南海北地跑火车，直到两人吃完饭准备各自打车回去，二宫和也按住了松本润的肩膀。  
“J。”  
钻进出租车里，二宫和也看向他的视线几乎是温和的。  
“那家伙啊，在镜头前面，偶像相叶雅纪当然不只是偶像相叶雅纪。”  
二宫和也的声音因为关上了车门而模糊不清。  
“但是相叶雅纪，”  
他的手指头点在车窗玻璃上，正对着松本润的脸。  
“就仅仅是相叶雅纪。”

“你好，我是相叶，你是Nino的朋友吗？真帅啊。”  
他一定是喝得太多，才会在回到家给拉面做猫食的时候脑袋发晕，想起相叶雅纪第一次出现在他面前时候的样子。  
从咖啡屋的门平常地走进来，反手拎着包搭在肩上，脸上戴着巨大的墨镜，下巴和脖颈的线条流畅端正。  
身上的t恤是浅绿和米白交杂，面料轻薄，贴着他瘦削的肩背，牛仔裤恰到好处地卡在胯骨上，是叫人心生愉悦的淡蓝色，长度恰恰好露出小腿。  
相叶丈，他在心里想。   
站在他面前的相叶，就像春季里面突然回寒，落了一层薄雪的鲜绿色新叶。带着凉意的勃勃生机，像是从这个人的骨骼里面生发出来。  
相叶雅纪在他身边坐下来的时候，他闻到对方身上清爽的古龙水味道。

“你好，我是松本润。”  
他说，看到对方取下了墨镜，对他露出了十分灿烂的招牌笑容。之前有再多的疑惑和不可置信，在这一瞬间也都败北。  
这张脸和他藏在衣柜深处的应援扇上的脸没有什么两样。  
和他在演唱会大屏幕上见到的脸没有什么两样。  
和他现在放在手机屏幕上的脸也别无二致。  
真要说有什么不同，相叶雅纪的眼睛，真正见到时候的好看，超过摄像机前的太多倍。  
他喉咙紧得说不出别的话来。

“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
毫无歉意的道歉来自跟在相叶雅纪身后进来的二宫和也，他看一眼松本润，看一眼相叶，轻轻地笑起来。  
“嘛，相叶氏，今天就麻烦你和J约会一天吧。”  
他说得负担全无，相叶雅纪笑着回看过去。  
“吓我一大跳哦，没想到Nino也有玩真心话大冒险输掉的那天。”  
松本润皱着眉头。  
“相叶君，这只是一个玩笑，你不用——”  
相叶雅纪做了个暂停的手势，他瞥一眼松本润，毫不拘束地搭上松本润的肩膀，笑容爽朗可爱。  
“我的朋友很少，所以Nino的朋友也就是我的朋友了。而且今天我休假。”  
他抓住松本润的手，带着几分孩子气摇了摇。  
“请多指教，松本君。”

至于后来是怎么指教到了床上，指教成了恋人，松本润被酒精操控的大脑，此刻已经不能想个分明。他坐在地板上背靠着墙，隔了他一米远，拉面正在小口小口优雅地进食。  
他歪过身子去，试图摸一摸拉面，被结结实实地一爪子挥开。  
手臂上新增三条红痕，松本润苦笑起来。  
“喂，好歹现在我才是你的衣食父母。”  
拉面转个身背对着他。  
“喂……”

说关系变好了什么的绝对是假话。  
虽然一开始赌气的成分居多，但现在松本润宁愿手臂上天天纵横交错如棋盘，也绝对不想让相叶雅纪来带走拉面。

分手不一定很凄惨，然而分手还是可以很伤心。  
哪怕松本润不愿意承认他其实很伤心。  
因为相叶雅纪看不出一丝难过，那么他也就没有一丝难过。  
因为相叶雅纪走得干脆利落，他也就放下得轻而易举。  
成熟冷静，一拍两散，一个上车一个关门，从此恢复到隔着电视屏幕相见的关系。  
分手后自欺欺人的自我战争，在这个战场上战斗过的地球人或许要以亿计算。  
不是什么大不了的事情。

那些相叶雅纪的扇子杂志生写都早在一年半前被他打包送人。  
相叶雅纪日常的衣服背包鞋子相叶雅纪在一周前全部丢的丢带的带走。  
拉面蹲在黑暗的角落里，舔着自己的爪子，发出细细的叫声，是这屋子里面唯一的……  
唯一的什么？他想不下去。

松本润撑着柜子一路走，倒回卧室床上的时候已经困得神志模糊。  
他这时候才回想起，自己今天没有问那个他总是会问二宫和也的问题。  
“今天的番组收录顺利吗？相叶怎么样？”  
他大概不再需要问了。

分手后的第三个星期松本润休了假。  
他觉得自己需要和拉面一起出去走走。  
那些因为和相叶雅纪在一起而没办法去的地方，他攒了很多个。  
他在这些目的地里选择了公司前辈去过的一处温泉。  
不仅仅是想要放松身心，补足遗憾，还因为那里难得的没有电视广播和广告牌。他不介意看到拉面想起他的恋人相叶，却不想看到那个身为偶像的相叶。  
后者抢夺了前者存在的可能性，是他们分道扬镳的罪魁祸首。  
他明知不对却依旧偏执地这样想。

“呐，润，你知不知道浴场和温泉的差别在哪里？”  
当年提到这个温泉的时候，相叶雅纪兴致高昂地凑到他身边，说了一个他在电视节目上说过千百遍的傻问题。  
“不是哈——啊，和哈————————啊的区别吗？”  
他转头过去亲一下相叶雅纪的脸颊，那人笑起来，单手搭在松本润的肩上，环着他的脖子。有一下没一下地亲吻他的耳朵和脖颈，牙齿咬住一撮头发，有点毛躁地舔一下松本润变得微微发红的皮肤。

“以后一起去吗？”  
相叶雅纪的嘴唇终于抵达他的唇角。  
“你不怕被认出来？”  
松本润稍微侧过一点头，就抿住了相叶雅纪的下唇，反反复复地舔吮轻吻，手按上相叶雅纪的后背，顺着衣服的下摆滑进去。  
“没关系。”  
他们一起倒在地毯上，相叶雅纪用气声在亲吻的间隙回答。  
“我可是亲民爱豆，润酱忘记了？”

他当然没有忘记。  
将相叶雅纪压在身下的时候他想，舔吻着相叶雅纪的锁骨和胸口。那肌肉细密包裹着的身躯修长匀称，全裸的时候也有种赏心悦目的美，纯真和性感同在。相叶雅纪着急地将他往下拉，牙齿几乎咬破他的嘴唇。  
无论何时，相叶雅纪在性上面的鲁莽都叫他心跳加速，那是他最能清晰体会到相叶想要他的时刻。  
无论是占有或者被占有，一刻都不能多等，一点都不能少爱，相叶雅纪的手掌大力揉着他的身体，他用同样的力度回敬。  
然而心底还是泛起了一点苦。  
可以亲吻，可以拥抱，可以牵手。  
在没人能看见的地方。  
无法证明爱，无法证明谁是谁的伴侣，他属于所有爱他的人，哪一部分才属于你？

“相叶桑。”  
他在进入相叶雅纪身体的时候死死扣住了他的手腕，半强迫地期待相叶能够注视他的眼睛。  
“如果和你一起去温泉，别人问起我，你打算怎么说我？”  
他感觉到相叶雅纪的身躯在这一瞬间几乎凉了下来，那双充满情欲而半阖着的双眼微微睁大。  
“……润？”  
相叶雅纪的神情不知所措，松本润觉得自己也在凉下来。

“你没想过吗？”  
松本润退出去，平躺在他身边，平复着呼吸。  
他的声音透着冷漠和嘲讽，他无法控制自己。  
“你觉得，普通朋友怎么样？”  
相叶雅纪沉默不语，那沉默更加叫他觉得受伤。  
“嘛，说起来，不去也没关系。”  
也有可能，到头来事情总是一样，他哪一部分都不属于你。

抵达温泉以后松本润将拉面交给旅店老板暂时照看，自己换了衣服去浴池。期间他检查了一下手机，里面有几个朋友在得知他要暂时离开东京之后发来的短信。  
无非祝他休假愉快，还有一些并不紧急的闲谈，亲昵又自然。  
再也不像过去那样，因为松本润和无法与他们说明的人进行无法说明的约会挤占了私人时间而变得生疏。因为松本润手机里甚至都无法有和对方的合照而担心怀疑。  
“我们还以为松润你被卷入什么欺诈行为了，现在真是太好了。”  
太好了……吗。

松本润将自己没进滚热的水里，闭上眼睛。  
二宫和也的短信也在未读列表中，他没有打开看，也许是不愿，也许是不敢，他不想因为里面万一会出现的相叶雅纪的名字，而破坏了这次旅行。  
他要求完美，完美之一是他的世界里没有相叶雅纪。

然而事与愿违。  
大概半个小时之后，松本润听见旁边的露天温泉里，传来一个沙哑的声音。  
熟悉进了骨子里，熟悉到绝不该此时此刻在这里出现，让他几乎呛了水。

“小翔这边这边！”  
“我拜托你了，你慢一点。”  
松本润听见另一个低沉温和的声音中夹杂着无奈和纵容。  
是樱井翔，当然。

他回过头，望一眼隔壁的池子，有着天然的岩石隔断，他看不见相叶雅纪，只能听见他哑着嗓子的笑一阵阵地传过来。  
“嘛嘛，这可是我憧憬已久的温泉啊，感觉超——舒服的。”  
拍打水的声音，是相叶雅纪在水中游来游去，按照那人奔放的习性，说不定连一块浴巾也没有围上。  
“你以前没有跟朋友来过吗，这里倒是很有名。”  
樱井翔问他，该是微微带着笑容，从动作到眼神都体贴温柔。

“就是说啊，相叶桑。”   
松本润很想直接站起来，走到那个浴池边，盯住了相叶雅纪的那双漂亮眼睛冷淡地笑着接上一句。  
如果他这么做……那个一贯笑着的相叶雅纪会说什么？  
他感觉到无法控制的愤怒和刺痛，尽了全力才能克制不动。

“虽然有和人约好要一起来，不过……小翔也明白的吧？我们的时间表什么的。”  
相叶雅纪的声音低落了一瞬，又明亮起来。  
樱井翔嗯了一声，略微夸张地叹口气。  
“嘛……这就是所谓艺能人的宿命吧。”  
他发出一连串的笑声，将那话里面的苦涩化开。樱井翔清一清嗓子，语气也变得明快。  
“相叶酱，你把手伸过来给我，池底很滑。”  
“哦，我有没有说过我平衡感也很好？”  
“……这话要是被录下来的话全国人民都会笑的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

交叠的独特笑声，愉快的谈话气氛，相叶雅纪听起来如此快乐又放松，松本润不记得自己有多久没听见他这样开心的语气。  
于是怒火一点点地熄灭了，松本润起身从浴池里出来围上浴巾，将湿漉漉的头发一点点捋到脑后。  
他没刻意躲避，只是凭着对相叶雅纪的了解，知道大概在这样的状况下，相叶大概是注意不到隔壁的池子有人这件事情。

他也知道自己想得太多了，愤怒得太自作多情。  
毕竟他们已经分手，相叶雅纪在假期和谁一起出门旅行，他们的关系是不是好到可疑，好到如果相叶雅纪有一个叫松本润恋人的话，那个人会觉得不满嫉妒。

他一路走回自己的房间，关上门和灯，仰躺在榻榻米上。  
四周很静，静得能听见野鸟的鸣声，他突然想要喝一点酒，却懒得起身。  
半睡半醒之间直至半夜，思维混沌的状态下反而什么都能回想得起来，最难熬的时段已经在今天温泉相遇的瞬间彻底过去，像是刻意在伤口上面浇上酒精，那一阵让人眼前泛白的尖锐疼痛过去之后变得麻木，变得类似于不痛，其他的记忆就渐渐都浮现了上来。

大部分在一起的时间里，他见到的都是相叶雅纪拼命努力的样子，镜头前和镜头后的相叶雅纪，除了情绪的高低，并没有太大的差别。  
是个分外表里如一的人。

背着双肩背包跑来跑去，里面放着几本台本，念念有词地背诵，甚至不太记得自己回到了家里，明明手机还在包里，铃声一响，下意识地抓起空调遥控器说你好我是相叶雅纪。  
演舞台剧的时候也是，每天高强度的练习，回到家的时候已经无法动作，紧张得像是绷紧了的弦，他和二宫和也一起去看舞台剧的首演时，被相叶雅纪开场时候的眼泪吓了一跳。

后来越发地努力着，越发地勉强着自己。一边练习着担当旅游大使的时候要说的中文，一边用格外闪亮的眼睛看着在炉子前面给一锅奶油浓汤调味的松本润。  
“雅纪，休息一下。吃完这个再继续吧。”  
松本润从另外一个锅里切出一小片烤牛肉，用夹子递到相叶雅纪嘴边，看着那人一口叼过去，嚼两下露出满足的笑容。  
“好吃。”  
相叶雅纪走到松本润背后，额头抵着松本润的后颈，他们身高差不多，这动作做得十分顺手，松本润的头发是软软的卷发，相叶雅纪似乎很喜欢，蹭来蹭去地不愿意撒手。

“你最近工作好多啊。”  
松本润平静地说，找出滤勺将意面捞出锅子摆盘。  
多到这是他们将近一个月来的第一次见面，而且只是短短几个小时，然后相叶雅纪就又要去下一个工作的外景。  
“嗯。”  
相叶雅纪点头应一声。  
“辛苦了。”  
松本润反手拍一拍相叶雅纪的后脑勺。  
“你真的很努力了，相叶酱。”

“……嗯。”  
只是应一声都能听出浓浓的鼻音，这句话大概是相叶雅纪的死穴。他的手环上松本润的腰，用了很大的力气抱着。  
松本润念叨着这样真的很硌，相叶雅纪也还是不肯放手。  
像是一个很爱撒娇的小孩子，一个爱和人类形影不离的树熊，相叶雅纪亦步亦趋贴着松本润回到客厅里。  
又烦又可爱，想要敲他的头，又想要亲亲他。

“润酱——”  
那时候相叶雅纪似乎是有话想要对他说的，只是最后又没能说出口。  
他们两个，明明一个是直言不讳的人，一个是率真爽朗的人，却似乎对着对方，有许许多多说不出口的话。  
就是因为这样吧。  
他终于可以客观地想。  
不全是因为super idol相叶雅纪，而是因为他们彼此之间的难以坦诚。

“润。”  
轻轻的呼唤，还有同样轻微的敲门声，透过温泉旅馆和室的门传进来。  
松本润骤然睁开了眼睛。  
他起身，走到门边的时候刻意又听了听，外面一片寂静，他几乎以为是幻觉作祟，伸出的手在半空中停下。  
可是拉开门又会让他损失什么呢。  
松本润拉开纸门，在走廊昏暗的灯光下，相叶雅纪就站在那里。  
在他面前，虽然一半的身体被阴影遮住了模糊不清。

“润君。”  
相叶雅纪看着他，露出一点点疲惫又困倦的微笑来，带着局促不安，他们之间不过是一步之遥，松本润盯着相叶雅纪浴衣那系得乱糟糟的腰带，脑内的想法也变得乱糟糟起来。  
“在浴池那里就见到你了，虽然当时不知道是不是该打招呼，结果就完全错过打招呼的时机了。”  
相叶雅纪干笑了两声。  
松本润看着他。  
“樱井先生呢？”  
他平淡地问，相叶雅纪愣了一下，像是没能理解松本润为什么会问他这个。

“小翔还有通告，先回去了。”  
他终于反应过来一般，看着松本润笑了。  
“对，润是小翔的大饭，肯定想见他吧？所以才……”  
相叶雅纪笑容中的努力是无论灯光多么昏暗都能看出来的程度。  
“抱歉啊，我当时绝对应该一下子就叫住你的。”

不是这么回事。  
不是说他不是樱井翔的饭，虽然那也只是少年时代的事情。  
相叶雅纪全然没有理解他的意思。  
松本润以为已经熄灭了的怒火这一刻死灰复燃，变成了别的什么东西煎熬着他。  
他想也没想一把拉过相叶雅纪，干净利落地关上门，单手将相叶困在他和门板之间。

“松……”  
他靠过去吻上相叶雅纪的嘴唇。  
贴着唇齿，从嘴角到那翘起来的唇尖细细研磨，带着惩罚的意味，不时重重地咬一口。  
亲吻，舌头探得很深，不留一点余地，像是要让相叶雅纪窒息一样，为此他也可以不要自己的呼吸。  
手掌探进浴衣的前襟，摸到了相叶雅纪微微发凉的身体，随着他的摩挲和挑弄变得鲜活滚烫，轻微地触电一般颤抖。  
忘记身份，忘记处境，忘记嫉妒心，忘记不甘心。  
清清楚楚传达的讯息只有一个。  
我想要你，此刻，这里，你。

相叶雅纪覆上他后背的手最先不敢使力，抚摸了两下又绕到前面，开始扯他的腰带的时候，微妙地带上了一点决绝的意味，渐渐变得不顾一切起来。  
之前的被动不知所踪，相叶雅纪是富有攻击性的动物，这一刻露出爪子和獠牙，忍耐让位于本能。  
在黑暗中他把松本润的腰带越扯越乱，反而变成了一个打不开的死结。相叶雅纪发出模糊不清的声音，是夹杂着低吟的喘息，急促滚烫。他的手指在松本润的身体上擦过去，松本润的亲吻凌乱地落在他颈侧和锁骨上。  
相叶上半身的浴衣几乎被全部拉扯下来，凌乱地挂在腰上，袖子限制住小臂的动作，因为拼命想要挣脱，看起来有种被束缚的色气。  
松本润将他转了个身，相叶雅纪的侧脸压在了门框上，冰凉的木质框带来的凉意还未让他稍微清醒，松本润靠过来的身体和某处摩擦兴奋起来的部位就滚烫地贴过来，把神智烧得干干净净，只留下感情。  
热烈的，苦涩的，甜蜜的，冰冷的，几乎将他们埋葬于其中。  
没有对话，没有询问彼此的感受，没有要求，全凭但愿还未消失的一点了解，取悦着彼此。  
相叶雅纪将大半体重交付到松本润身上，他单手抓着门框，身体前倾，松本润揽住他的腰，牙齿咬在他后颈，细细地舔吮。

他的手指朝着相叶身下探去，细致地辗转开拓。  
相叶的身体往后靠，催促抑或邀请，此刻并未有太大的差别，他努力地回头看松本润的眼睛，嘴唇开合，还没来得及发出声音，松本润先开口。  
松本润低着头，手握着相叶雅纪的大腿固定住他的姿势，一点一点地进入他的身体，汗水沿着他的发丝淌下来，滴在相叶雅纪的后背上。

“放心吧，雅。”  
他说了这个漫长的夜晚里唯一的一句话，温和轻柔，却像是又钝又重的一击。  
“我不会留下任何痕迹。”

相叶雅纪于是也走得不留痕迹。  
松本润醒来的时候相叶已经不在他身边，屋子里一片凌乱，他赤身裸体，空对寂静的房间，空气里还有气味没有散去。  
温热的，滞涩的，叫人耳际发红发烫的，两人的味道。  
羞耻心和疲惫感让他抬起手臂遮住了眼睛，另一只手紧握成拳砸在地面上，又丢失了力气一般松开来。  
分手后又滚在一起，算是人生中最糟糕的事情之一。  
但他不确定假若时光倒转回去，他不会再一次扯住了相叶雅纪，把那个不安分的又弄不懂的大麻烦抱进怀里，亲吻他也被他亲吻。

他终于找出手机看了看二宫和也的短讯。  
“雅纪去温泉休假了，不是我告诉他的。”  
欲盖弥彰，他简直能够想象出二宫和也弯着背事不关己地耸耸肩的样子，嘴角挂着一点笑，是温和的嘲讽。  
但也有可能，一直以来以撒一些不大不小的谎为乐趣的二宫和也，偶尔也会说一回实话。  
相叶雅纪还记得自己和他提过这个地方。  
二宫和也的高杆之处在于，他的不管闲事，就是多管闲事。

松本润终于起身，冲个澡换过了衣服，去餐厅吃饭。  
他头脑昏沉，没注意到自己走反了方向，直到往前走出老远快要到了走廊的尽头才发现不对。  
尽头只有一个房间，似乎有人坐在里面，他觉得不便打扰正想走开，却听见熟悉的猫叫声，还有一个人低低哑哑的嗓音。  
“好好，拉面酱好乖好乖。”

如苦艾酒滴入方糖，温柔得微微化开。  
松本润停住了脚步。  
他转过身。  
视线穿过昏暗的屋子，落在坐在院子的回廊上的相叶雅纪身上。

穿着深紫色条纹浴衣的相叶雅纪披着一件藕荷色的外披，将白色的有墨绿色眼瞳的波斯猫抱在怀里，背靠着柱子坐在回廊上，静静地看外面的雨。  
他的头发被全部捋到脑后，露出光滑平整的额头，相叶雅纪从发丝到肩背披着一层含着潮气的沁凉的天光，轮廓因为光影而变得深刻起来。  
这一瞬间相叶雅纪是沉静又孤独的，而拉面乖巧得不可思议。  
看起来真是又寂寞又难过的一道背影。  
他静静凝视相叶雅纪，一瞬间几乎真的就要这样想了。

“拉面酱看起来没什么精神呢。”  
相叶雅纪的手指上搭着拉面的爪子，他歪过头看着拉面，自言自语，语气忧虑地摸一摸拉面的身躯。

“你在说我照顾得不好吗？”  
松本润推开门，开玩笑似的语气平淡，相叶雅纪吓一跳地回头。  
松本润一瞬间读懂了他的表情，相叶雅纪今天是不打算再见到他了，所以看到他的瞬间，才会比一般而言的惊吓更多出了一点，眼睛死死地盯住自己的脸，丝毫也不挪开。  
那双眼睛里面有些慌乱，随即就归于平静。  
松本润走过去，站在他身后。

“我不是那个意思。”  
他说，避开松本润的视线。  
相叶雅纪低着头，他的后颈苍白干净，松本润将视线挪到拉面身上，这才发觉拉面的安静并非全部出于乖巧，这只平时趾高气扬的波斯猫，的确看起来神情恹恹。  
松本润心一沉，伸手过去想要碰一下拉面，被相叶雅纪下意识地抱着拉面躲开了。

“你……”  
“……”  
比起分手后又滚在一起更糟糕的事情，或许是滚完之后没有破镜重圆，却得继续见面。  
两相对视，谁都有点说不出的紧张，相处得越是平静，越是如履薄冰。  
其实比起相叶雅纪，松本润更不擅长处理突发状况。  
最后还是相叶雅纪笑一笑，抬起手将拉面小心地交还给松本润。

“抱歉。但是它好像真的病了。”  
又是道歉，从昨晚开始就在不断道歉的相叶雅纪，好像拉面生病了也是他的错，他抱一抱他买回家的猫，也是他的不对。  
明明没有说松本润不会养猫的意思，明明就是被毫无理由地扣上了帽子，却还是相叶雅纪和松本润说对不起。  
松本润抿一抿嘴唇，把拉面接过来，波斯猫象征性地挣扎两下，松本润将它抱住不动。

“起来。”  
他对相叶雅纪说。  
“……什么？”  
松本润转过身。  
“你今天也是休假？”他问。

相叶雅纪点头，“直到后天之前。”  
“换衣服，收拾好东西，我们回去，送拉面到医院。”  
他回过头对相叶雅纪说，将拉面抱得紧一点。  
“别对我说不，这也是你的猫。”  
相叶雅纪像是呛了一下。  
“我没有打算说不。”  
咳嗽了两声，相叶雅纪的语气像是在叹息。

“松润，你先去把拉面放到车上安顿好。”  
隔了一会儿，他说。  
“我马上就过来。”  
一边说着，一边不着痕迹地将原本一直被回廊挡住的脚踝更深地藏了藏。

换做其他人，是谁也发现不了的小动作。  
可松本润是个生来最在意细节的人。

“……好。”  
松本润不动声色地将拉面放到车上，然后悄无声息地回到相叶雅纪的房间之外，平缓了一下呼吸，一把拉开门。  
看到的是相叶雅纪单脚准备起跳的有些滑稽的样子，左脚的脚腕缠着绷带是他单脚站立的原因。只穿着一条内裤的相叶雅纪站在房间中央僵立成一座雕塑，因为受到今天以来的第二次惊吓而站不稳，像是一个拼凑起来的巨人一样摇摇欲坠。  
松本润上前一把抓住他的手臂。

“这是怎么回事？”  
几乎是质问的语气，相叶雅纪下意识就要退开，松本润加大了力气又一扯。  
他知道自己脸色不对。  
“啊，番组收录的时候出了一点意外，脚腕脱……脱臼了而已。”  
相叶雅纪连忙露出来的心虚笑容叫他火大。

原来如此。  
昨晚的相叶雅纪怎么巧妙地将自己受伤的地方隐藏在灯光昏暗的地方；  
他怎样向后仰着将大部分的体重靠在他的身上；  
为什么在最忙的时候，相叶雅纪突然有了休假。

——我拜托你了，你慢一点。  
——相叶酱，你把手伸过来给我，池底很滑。  
——我有没有说过我平衡感也很好？  
——这话要是被录下来的话全国人民都会笑的。

每一句看起来过于亲密，把相叶当傻瓜一样细致入微照顾的叮嘱和温和的玩笑话，全都多少变得事出有因。  
昭然若揭。  
相叶雅纪察觉到了似的不去看他。

“你为什么……”  
笨到这种地步？  
你为什么……  
不告诉我？

仅此一次，仅仅就一次，他没去在意为什么二宫和也迟到了两个小时才来去赴他们的饭局，为什么二宫和也看起来那么疲惫，仅仅一次，他没有多问一句相叶怎么样。  
相叶雅纪就变成了单脚跳的相叶雅纪。  
还拼命地想要对他隐瞒。

“抱歉，松润。”  
又说了一次抱歉，两个人似乎都不小心忘记了彼此之间已然没有了报备和关心的责任，和过去的每一次一样，相叶雅纪无措地看着松本润生相叶雅纪的气，也明明白白地在气他自己。  
松本润粗暴地拽着相叶雅纪的胳臂，将相叶雅纪的套头衫套到他头上。

“穿反了，松润。”  
被松本润突然的动作弄得反应不及，相叶雅纪的声音隔着布料有点发闷。  
“……我管你。”  
松本润将领口往下拉，露出相叶雅纪毛茸茸乱糟糟的头发。  
“可是待会儿强迫症发作看不下去的还是润你……”  
松本润停下动作，又全部将T恤拉出来重穿一遍。

“那个，其实我可以自己穿。”  
松本润趁着相叶雅纪整理袖子的空暇，狠狠地拍了一下相叶的头。  
“吵死了，闭嘴。”   
相叶雅纪真的乖乖闭嘴，沉默地穿好衣服。  
松本润回到自己的房间里面整理好箱子，把箱子和相叶雅纪的背包一起放进车的后备箱，然后又折回来。  
转过身，张开手。

“上来。”  
他说。  
相叶雅纪诶了一声，松本润皱起眉头。  
“我说了，上来，我背你出去。”  
相叶雅纪没有动，松本润也不再说第三遍，只是执拗地等在那里，等到手臂都微微发酸。

他在交往以后才知道不仅仅是在镜头前面，镜头之外相叶雅纪也有爱往别人后背上面跳，让别人背着他走的毛病。  
不分时间不分场合，不分松本润有空没空，表情是不情不愿还是无可奈何。  
松本润做饭的时候，整理他和相叶雅纪的衣柜的时候，清理拉面掉的毛清理得有点打喷嚏的时候，扎着三角巾进行新年大扫除三天不出门的时候，任何时候，相叶雅纪都会毫无预兆地蹦跳着跑过来，环住他的脖子，一把把他拉到面前，在松本润念叨着“真的假的啊”的抱怨声里，大笑着跳上他的后背。  
松本润很少配合，因为觉得有点幼稚，只是拗不过于是消极承受，相叶雅纪实在很轻，背着他再加一个被相叶雅纪喂得圆滚滚的拉面也没有真的很费力。

如今他心甘情愿地等在这里，相叶雅纪却不过来。  
松本润觉得自己的姿势很蠢，固执得也有点蠢。  
没分手的时候嫌弃太多的东西，现在却好像变成了求而不得。  
可他还是不愿意随便说句能让自己下台阶的话，扶着相叶雅纪出去。  
有他拗不过相叶雅纪的时候。  
也就有相叶雅纪拗不过他。  
哪怕他们已经分手了。

终于他感觉到相叶雅纪凑了过来，胸口贴上他的后背，手环上他的脖子，像是有些不安困惑所以不敢太过放肆，手臂很有分寸很规矩地扣出一个大圆。  
相叶谨慎地将头靠在松本润的肩膀上，松本润背起他往前走。  
每一步都很稳，不像是之前被相叶闹烦了之后没头没脑的飞跑，每一步都很慢，专心致志看脚下的路。  
相叶雅纪也跟着很安静，不言不语。  
他的呼吸安静地打在松本润的锁骨上。

离开旅馆，相叶没有开车，坐在松本润车的副驾驶座上，拉面放在后座，相叶雅纪担心地回头看一眼。  
“不会有事的。”  
松本润说。  
“拉面和你差不多的顽强。”  
语气很不耐烦，也完全不肯看着相叶雅纪，松本润直视前方，听见相叶雅纪轻轻笑了起来。  
“也是啊。”  
他说。  
“而且有小润在，没问题的吧。”

松本润不答话。  
从来都只有刚刚毕业的他揽着决定改行的二宫和也的肩膀说我相信你绝对有当制作人的潜力，从来都只有他认真地盯着偶遇的画家大野智的眼睛说我买你的画就是因为你的画值得这么多钱，可相叶雅纪会跑来跟他说。  
是小润就没问题了。

盲目天真得叫人苦恼，又叫他不合时宜地心软。  
他很想语气严厉地告诉相叶，他保证不了任何事情。  
包括相叶雅纪安全不受伤。  
包括他们的恋情不结束。  
包括此时此刻这氛围太过熟悉，就好像他从未跟相叶雅纪提过分手，而相叶雅纪从未干净利落地答应一刀两断地搬出公寓。  
他保证不了他这一刻没有真的产生他们还没有分手的幻觉，或者考虑起一点点，他们或许真的还可以继续下去的可能性。

相叶雅纪睡着了，脑袋朝着旁边一点一点，他在路边悄悄停车，从车后备箱找出U型枕和毯子，枕头垫在相叶雅纪的脑袋后面，外套盖在相叶身上，一点一点细致地裹好。

他顺便站在车外打了个电话给二宫，问他相叶受伤的事情。  
“怪他自己。”  
二宫和也回答得干脆利落。  
“收录的时候状态还不错，可一旦导演喊了暂停，就整个人失魂落魄，谁跟他说话也听不见。”  
松本润默默地听，二宫和也每一个字都意有所指，打在他的耳膜上。  
“根本就不关道具组staff的事，翔桑也是无辜的。完全是那个笨蛋自己从道具楼梯上面踩空，翔桑没有拉住他的责任，但还是把自己的假期也花费了，真是太好人。”

挂断电话之前二宫和也慢悠悠笑着问松本润。  
“你们现在在一起？”  
松本润透过后车窗看着相叶雅纪的睡颜。  
“嗯，我送他回东京。”  
送他回东京，把拉面送到宠物医院，然后等着相叶雅纪的经纪人过来将他接走，自己一个人回家。

原本应该是这样的安排。  
可现在他们为什么会在相叶雅纪的家里？  
为什么他们都喝醉了，为什么相叶雅纪看起来好像要哭了的样子？  
松本润回忆着整个过程，勉强想起是从宠物医院出来，往停车场走的路上，一蹦一跳的相叶雅纪突然停下来，握住他的手腕，说希望能够一起回一次他的家。  
戴着口罩和墨镜，几乎认不出来是相叶雅纪的相叶雅纪语速飞快，手指扣住他手腕的力气有点太大。  
是他害怕被拒绝时候的样子。

“我家里也还有很多松润的东西。”  
“当时没有机会拿给你，后来又很忙，我就快要进组了，所以……”  
“润——”

松本润静静看他。  
“你先放手。”  
他说：“被认出来很麻烦，不是吗？你先放手。”  
他没有想到相叶雅纪会越抓越紧。  
还取下了墨镜，毫不在意地丢到一边，一双眼睛盯着他，叫他莫名其妙心悸心慌。  
却也心动，可笑地心动。  
是那眼神里的受伤和不肯罢休叫他心动。

“别对我说不，松本润。”  
相叶雅纪难得地强势起来，他连口罩也取下来，站直了看着松本润。  
“那里也是你的家。”  
松本润挑一挑眉，相叶雅纪模仿他的话模仿得并不到位。  
“那是你的房子。”  
他说，“不是我的。”

“可是……”  
喝醉了的相叶雅纪的头抵在他的胸口，耳朵靠着他的胸口，不知道想要确认什么似地蹭来蹭去。  
心跳声？还是他只是觉得冷？  
他在能阻止自己之前就伸手抱住了相叶雅纪。  
相叶雅纪在说话，含糊不清地叫他。

“润酱。”  
“嗯。”  
“润tan。”  
“……嗯。”  
“润之助。”  
“……我要揍你了，相叶雅纪。”

松本润也喝了太多酒，撑不住相叶雅纪的体重，他半抱着相叶雅纪从吧台椅上面挪下来，小心翼翼不让他的脚承受一点压力。  
两个人背靠着吧台，滑坐在地毯上。  
地毯的颜色是相叶雅纪突发奇想配上的墨绿和深紫，迥异的颜色，螺旋状缠绕在一处，却并不难看。当时订做完了之后，一块在相叶家，另一块，相叶雅纪扛着到了他家。  
他莫名笑了出来，想起扛着地毯头上包着毛巾气喘吁吁地出现在他家门口的相叶雅纪，觉得这人为了扛地毯，把偶像包袱这种东西丢得一干二净了。

“喜欢吗？润？”  
一定要说的话，地毯不怎么喜欢。  
但是。  
“喜欢。”

相叶雅纪靠着他，抬头看他一眼，表情不知道是要哭还是要笑。  
“这里，虽然不是你的，是我努力工作挣来的房子。”  
相叶雅纪胡乱地挥舞了一下手臂。松本润随便应了一声，等着他的下半句。  
“可是这里……这里哦？有一部分是你的，这里。”  
相叶雅纪用力指一指他自己的胸口，那胸腔里的心脏就在他指尖下面跳动。松本润抓住了他的手，相叶雅纪抬头，见他没有表情，露出一点不安又悲哀的微笑来。

“我不相信你。”  
松本润平淡地说。  
“我知道。”  
相叶雅纪的眼圈变得很红。看起来却很清醒。  
“不然我们就不会分手了。”  
他的手指牢牢抓住了松本润上衣的衣摆，像是在努力地克制感情。  
“小润为什么想要分手，我知道的。虽然，从来就没有说出来过。”  
他睁大了眼睛，仿佛这样就能不哭似的，看着松本润。

“松润不太喜欢作为偶像的我吧？”  
那些话比起对松本润说，更像是自言自语。  
“不能说出自己的爱人是谁，不能公开地表达喜欢，就算痛苦也好沮丧也好，都要小心翼翼藏好不叫人知道，这样才能不叫人失望。”  
相叶雅纪的脑袋靠在松本润的肩窝，松本润感觉到有温热的水，洇开在他们的皮肤之间。  
“将爱和梦想贩卖出去的，就是这样的人。”

“我喜欢这个工作。”  
相叶雅纪说。  
“哪怕只是笑着，也能够带给人力量的工作，能做的话，是最幸运的事情。”  
松本润拍拍他的头。  
“我明白。”  
相叶雅纪很大声地抽了一下鼻子。  
“可是你——”

“我觉得很不安。”  
松本润说。  
“你不是我一个人的，可我希望你是。我不相信你爱我，因为你和樱井翔在一起看起来更加自在开心，而二宫和也了解你比我更多，你的饭里面谁都比我更加对你热情。”  
松本润的手指绕在相叶雅纪后脑的头发上面，打着转。  
“就连在家里，拉面也要和我分享一个相叶雅纪。”

他用手抬起相叶雅纪的脸，在那人迷惑又不可置信的视线下，伸出两只手，揉相叶雅纪的脸。  
“和超级偶像谈恋爱真的很累。”  
相叶雅纪瘦了一圈，脸上都没有肉了，松本润遗憾地想。  
他伸手按住相叶雅纪的肩膀。  
“可是这不是说，我不喜欢你，或者，不喜欢那个作为偶像的相叶雅纪。”

你有多努力，我一直知道。  
虽然有时候太过勉强，有时候不得要领，有时候看着你紧张的样子我也跟着焦躁起来，可当你笑起来，又好像一切都可以原谅。  
镜头前的你，镜头后的你，那个应援扇上的你，和一年半前推开咖啡厅的门，走向我的相叶雅纪。  
我都喜欢。  
喜欢到变得容易嫉妒，喜欢到总觉得不甘心，却又没有办法告诉你。  
在被你喜欢这件事情上，我也是一个极端讨厌输的人。

松本润觉得自己不能多说下去了，这是他能够做到的最大坦诚，他抱住相叶雅纪，头靠在他的肩膀上，觉得自己也有点眼眶发热。  
不能再说了，会和面前这个笨蛋一样哭出来。  
两个分手了的人喝醉了然后抱在一起哭，算是怎么回事。  
分手了也还是喜欢，谈恋爱那么麻烦也还是喜欢，这又算是怎么回事。

他还有没说完的其他事情。  
“爱拔酱。”  
他轻轻叫相叶雅纪。  
“今天一天你道了那么多次歉，也让我道个歉吧。”  
相叶雅纪动了一下，松本润把他更紧地抱在怀里。  
“有很多没说的想法，对不起，对你发火的事情也对不起。分手这件事情我有点后悔，觉得放任你不管你还会出现新的状况。”  
相叶雅纪发出一声不赞同的哼声，松本润笑了起来。  
“比起养猫，我比较适合养你，今后我们可不可以恢复到你养拉面我养你的模式？”  
他盯着相叶雅纪看了一会儿，相叶雅纪的眼圈又红了一圈，却没有继续哭下去。嘴角已经有藏不住的笑意泛出来，却还不太安心。

“我马上就又要进组了。”  
相叶雅纪说。  
“四本台本我只看完三本，就算在家也……”  
“我也有工作的，你不需要想着陪我。”  
“可我想陪你。”  
相叶雅纪语气无赖且无辜，松本润叹口气。  
“我不需要你陪我。”  
“诶？可小润刚才明明说你会不安——”  
松本润毫不客气凑上去，用嘴唇堵住了相叶雅纪喋喋不休的嘴。

真是够了，还是闭嘴比较好。  
这些话明天你酒醒以后最好全部忘记。  
至于记得的部分。  
也最好都是只有他们两个人知道的，谁也无法分享得知的秘密。


End file.
